


I'm Glad I Have You

by drywitticisms



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: During a normal night of studying (or what constitutes as normal for them), Wes and Laurel find themselves considering the strange circumstances of their lives.





	

“Sometimes, I wonder if this is our karma for what we did.” 

Her words hung heavy in the room. There was a beat of silence before a frown crossed his face in reaction to her words. He thought about it – when it first happened, but he never allowed himself to go down that road again. 

Too much had occurred in the wake of that night that made it difficult to think about. Even if he wanted to think about it, which he didn’t. 

“Why do you say that?” He questioned curiously. 

“Oh, come on. I know you think about it sometimes. I know you think about what might have happened if we never tried to steal that USB.” 

Before he could control his emotions, Laurel watched him cringe at her words before wiping it away. 

“See! That’s what I mean.” 

“Yeah, I think about it sometimes. But then I think about everything that came after. I mean, was this just something that was always meant to be?” 

Laurel opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. She didn’t know what to say to that; she didn’t like to think of it that way, but maybe he had a point. 

“Admit it. Don’t you like who you are now? Think about who you were before all of that happened. What would the woman you are now think about the girl you were then?” 

“You have a point, but I never thought this would be my life when I came here. I thought I could get away from my family, and live a different life. Look how that turned out.” Laurel replied with a self-deprecating smile. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not alone; we all feel the same way. Just think about who Asher used to be. He’s still a character, but he’s grown a lot.” Wes declared. 

“And Michaela. She was this neurotic perfectionist stressing over midterms and final exams on the first day of class.” 

“Exactly. We’ve done some things that make it difficult for us to get into Heaven, but at least we learned a lot about ourselves along the way.” Wes jokingly replied. 

“That’s a nice thought, but I was thinking more along the lines of – maybe the reason we all ended up in Annalise’s house that night was because we were all supposed to be friends.” 

Wes squinted his eyes in confusion before looking away from her blue eyes. He never thought about it like that; excluding Laurel, he didn’t really think to consider any of them his _friends_. Maybe they **were** his friends, but he felt that word was lacking somehow. 

To Wes, it felt like they were all codependent co-conspirators involved in a number of ongoing felonies. 

He just assumed they only spent time with each other because they couldn’t spend time with anyone else. They couldn’t very well bring anyone else into their screwed up world of murder and blackmail. Naturally, they only had each other. 

“I think about our little group and there’s no way I would be friends with any of them, except you. I definitely think we would have been friends anyway, but I can’t fathom the thought of being friends with someone like Connor.” Laurel continued oblivious to Wes’s thoughts. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Despite all of the things we’ve done, I can honestly say I wouldn’t change a thing. I could do without all the murder, but I finally found out what happened to my birth mother. I even found my biological father.” Wes replied lowly. 

Laurel felt a sharp stab of guilt in her belly at his words. She knew what happened and why it happened, but it still didn’t make her feel better. It just made her feel even lower than scum. 

Thinking about what Frank did just reminded her of Ohio. She was taken back to that night in the rental car with Wes as they waited for their sandwiches. She distinctly remembered alluding to the similarities between her father and Frank. 

For some people, that was a good thing. For Laurel, it was not. Dating your father was all fine and well if your father was a law-abiding citizen who didn’t hurt people. 

She fell for Frank, and she could admit that. But when she fell for Frank, he was already a cold-blooded murderer and that made her feel sick. All that time she thought she was falling for one of the good guys; instead, she fell for someone who could take another life without feeling bad about it. 

Maybe she was more messed up than she initially realized. 

“Hey!” Wes lowly exclaimed before leaning over to grab her hand. 

She looked at his hand on hers before meeting his soft, brown eyes. 

“I don’t blame you anymore; you know that. I may not get over what Frank did, but I know you had nothing to do with it.” Wes replied. “I’m just glad I matter enough to you for my feelings to hold weight, especially since it's the guy you were in a relationship with.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just … I just feel so guilty. I was dumb, and I'm paying for it. So are you, but you never slept with the guy. You didn’t fall for him. I did!” Laurel exclaimed before pulling her hand away and standing up in his small apartment. 

He watched her wring her hands for a few minutes before turning her back to him. 

He slowly got up before padding towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. 

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes. I fell for Rebecca, and she’s the reason we ended up in this mess in the first place. Rebecca wanted justice for Lila, and we all paid the price.” Wes explained. 

Laurel sighed as she finally released the tension in her shoulders. Before Wes could say anything else, Laurel turned towards him before throwing her arms around his torso. 

Wes was taken aback by the action before slowly wrapping his arms around her in response. 

“I know it’s a lot to deal with, but I’m glad I have you.” Laurel whispered. 

“Me too.” Wes replied in an equally low voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little plot bunny floating around in my head after the S3 premiere; I suddenly had a burst of inspiration, and I had the foresight to type it out while I had it in my clutches. I'm fairly pleased with it, and I'm also pleased with the growing number of shippers for our little ship that could.
> 
> Who would have thought we would be right at the door of this ship going canon? When I started shipping them in the second half of S1, I never thought we would be here right now. I'm just glad we are. If you've shipped them since S1, I love you! If you just started shipping them after the most recent developments, I love you more! We're all shippers, so I love all of you guys.


End file.
